


Cleaning Contest

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [530]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Contests, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, House Cleaning, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Within one of the rooms among your lists, I have hidden a large copper commemorative coin donated by Margot.  Whoever finds it gets to trade it in for the big prize.  And no, you cannot ask Margot where it is because she doesn't know where I hid it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 November 2016  
> Word Count: 499  
> Prompt: find  
> Summary: "Within one of the rooms among your lists, I have hidden a large copper commemorative coin donated by Margot. Whoever finds it gets to trade it in for the big prize. And no, you cannot ask Margot where it is because she doesn't know where I hid it."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I'll just say it now: This fic was written purely for my own amusement. I couldn't help myself. It was supposed to be Ann and Margot, and then my Margot muse piped up with this idea, and we just went with it. Enjoy!
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"All right, these are the rules."

"Hang on, Ann," Damien says before she can continue. "This is my house. Shouldn't I be making the rules?"

Ann quirks a brow at him, lips pursed in an attempt to keep from laughing at his hurt puppy dog eyes. "I've seen how you keep your room, Damien Thorn. I'll be making the rules about cleaning. Besides this is a special contest and you have to participate, too."

"So why aren't you participating, Ann?" James asks, a challenging smirk on his face.

"Patrick," she says, ignoring James, "do be a dear and control your unruly husband. Unless, of course, no one wants the prize. Margot and I can just keep it for ourselves."

Margot cackles from her chair next to Ann, reaching up to take her hand. "It's a sweet prize and I have no problems keeping it," she says and sticks out her tongue at the men. That gets everyone to laugh.

Ann clears her throat and hands out slips of paper to everyone. "On these sheets of paper, you will find the rooms you're each responsible to clean. It's not just bedrooms and personal bathrooms either, though those are included. I want everything cleaned up properly. Trash and recycling brought to the appropriate bins, dirty laundry taken to the laundry room, clean laundry put away, and anything to be donated to the shelters can be boxed up and placed in the foyer."

"Man, I feel like I'm back in Preston Hall with the inspections," Damien grouses with a grin.

"Within one of the rooms among your lists, I have hidden a large copper commemorative coin donated by Margot. Whoever finds it gets to trade it in for the big prize. And no, you cannot ask Margot where it is because she doesn't know where I hid it."

"Wait. What if no one finds it?" Simone asks curiously, already narrowing her eyes to study the two troublemakers of this bunch.

"If no one finds it, I'll know the cleaning hasn't been done properly and you all forfeit the prize." When they all nod, she looks at her watch. "It is currently ten o'clock in the morning. You all have until four this afternoon to complete your lists and try to claim the prize. There is a break from twelve to twelve-thirty for lunch. That still gives you five and a half hours to get everything done. Get to it."

Everyone scatters for the stairs as Ann turns to smile at Margot. She pushes Margot's chair into the den and turns on _Singin' in the Rain_ for them to watch.

"Who do you think is going to find it first?"

Ann chuckles at Margot's curious expression. "Oh no, old friend. I'm not telling you either."

"You always were a hard ass, Ann Rutledge."

Ann splutters at that. "And you've been spending far too much time around Damien and James."

"They're good boys who spoil me. I know which side my bread's buttered on."


End file.
